


Starlight

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Cunnilingus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Your family is too controlling... they're possessive, and treat you like a doll.Luckily your boyfriend is always able to make it better.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MomijiUsako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomijiUsako/gifts).



> This is a commission for [MomijiUsako!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomijiUsako/pseuds/MomijiUsako) I hope you enjoy it!

Your living situation certainly wasn’t the best of things.

 

Your family was a complete nightmare… they never listened to what you wanted, and were always trying to shape and mold you to be  _ ‘perfect’ _ and just the way they wanted. You hadn’t even done anything wrong, really. You had just worn an outfit that they didn’t think was acceptable. It wasn’t bad… your jeans were just ripped, and that wasn’t okay to them. They went off on you, and you got another lecture.

 

Like you always did.

 

You had left your house in that same outfit, storming out and going straight to your favorite place in town. An open field that most people didn’t go into because it was by a graveyard. You liked being there due to the fact that nobody else ever was, and the field was very big so you enjoyed laying under the stars. The only other person who ever came there was your boyfriend. Coincidentally, that was where you had met.

 

You weren’t there to star gaze this time, though… instead, you huddled under a tree in the dark and cried to yourself. You couldn’t do it at home, they would hear you, and they would be upset with you for having emotions that they didn’t approve of. You were just a doll to them… a puppet on strings that they wanted to control. You couldn’t stand it… you were your own person.

 

“...starlight?”

 

You stiffened a bit, as you heard another voice. You knew exactly who it belonged to, and that was enough to make you want to hide your sadness. You wiped the tears away from your face and you looked over to see your boyfriend. He had come over and sat beside you, and you could tell by the look on his face that you weren’t very good at hiding your emotions.

 

“...what’s wrong?” He asked you, his voice soft and gentle, like he was treading carefully not to set you off.

 

He could never set you off.

 

You wiped your eyes once more and tried to mask it all with a smile. “...It’s nothing. I don’t… I don’t wanna bother you with it, really.”

 

He was always listening to your problems… you knew it must be exhausting for him.

 

“...hey. look at me,” He said, as he moved to sit in front of you, and cupped your face gently in his hands. You looked him in his sockets… his eyelights were like stars to you. Completely beautiful.

 

“you’re never bothering me,” He assured you, “ever.”

 

You sighed, and he let go of your face, moving his hands down to his lap, but he never took his eye sockets off of you.

 

“...I just… it’s my family again. They’re starting with me like always,” You told him. You knew it wasn’t that big of a deal… you knew there were much worse things in the world that could happen to you. You felt bad for complaining about it sometimes, but in the moment it just all felt so awful.

 

He was silent for a moment, and you thought you might have annoyed him.

 

“...fucking… goddamnit,” You heard him mutter, but before you could question him, he pulled you into his lap. 

 

The feeling of being held was enough to make you start crying again. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face into the fluff of his jacket. It was your own personal safe space. It smelled like him… smelled safe, and like home.

 

He held you close and let you cry it out for a bit before speaking up again.

 

“listen to me. you’re your own person, okay? your own, beautiful person.”

 

“Th-They keep telling me what to do! They said I don’t act or dress right!”

 

“and what do they know about acting right?” He asked. This wasn’t the first time you had this conversation with… this wasn’t the first time he’s had to help you through this.

 

“...Nothing.” Every time this happened, he reassured you of that.

 

He brushed your hair behind your ear and smiled at you. “what do they know about being happy and loving?”

 

His smile alone was enough to calm you down.

 

“I-I don’t know… I’m just so tired of it.”

 

“you’re everything they’re not. kind, beautiful, caring, creative… they don’t care about what you want or what’s actually ‘perfect’. they just want to live their lives through you.”

 

You knew he was right. 

 

“...It’s not fair,” None of it was, “I just wish I could escape from it.”

 

You let out a soft squeak as you were suddenly flipped underneath him onto the grass. The ground wasn’t wet thankfully, but… it was a little cold, and it scared you a bit. You looked up at him, and you felt like melting… his face was so soft.

 

“...let’s escape for tonight, then.”

 

“...Escape?”

 

He kissed you, and you melted into it pretty quickly. It helped you feel better… it always did whenever he touched you. He was so good at it… he knew exactly how to make you feel better. You felt his hand tangle in your hair, and you pulled back to look at him for a moment.

 

“...I love you. I’m sorry you have to deal with all of this.” 

 

“i love you too. don’t be sorry…” His mouth seemed to glide from your lips over to your cheek… the motion was so fluid, and made your body ache with need.

 

You held his hand and took a deep breath… you knew where this was going.

 

He kissed you once again, this time his tongue sliding past your lips. It felt nice… smooth instead of bumpy like your own. You found it so amazing how two species could be so similar, and yet so different… you were happy with it, though. So, so fucking happy with him.

 

You felt his hand slide underhead your shirt, and you couldn’t help but gasp. “...Your hands are freezing.” They made your skin feel numb.

 

“your skin is so warm.” He nipped at your ear, biting it gently. It sent a shudder down your entire body.

 

“...Isn’t it a little open out here?” You knew this was going to escalate, and you knew that he wasn’t about to move you both out of there… nobody came here, yeah, but… the thought of it happening was enough to make you a little anxious.

 

_ And it turned you on quite a bit. _

 

“who cares?”

 

He removed your shirt from your body completely, and you quickly reached to cover yourself.

 

“...S-Sans,” You scolded him softly… you didn’t actually want him to stop, but… Jesus, this was embarrassing.

 

He moved your hands away from your chest easily, and he kissed one of your breasts. They were soft, and he always enjoyed them. You enjoyed it when he kissed you… it didn’t matter where it was, it just felt nice.

 

You took a deep breath and looked up at the stars… you were safe here. You were safe with him, and you were  _ happy. _

 

“i love you so much,” He reminded you, moving up to kiss you on your forehead. The gesture was sweet… it made you feel loved. Cherished.

 

“I-I love you too.” You loved him with all of your heart.

 

“fuck anyone who thinks you’re anything less than perfect.”

 

... _ You _ thought you were less than perfect, that… was a part of the issue. You were very insecure because of your family… you just wished you were able to feel like you were beautiful once again, like you believed once when you were a child.

 

“...The ground is cold.” You felt it would be better to change the subject… plus without your shirt on, the cold feeling was starting to become unbearable.

 

“sit up,” He instructed, and you watched as he began to remove his jacket. You did as he said, and you smiled a little when he laid his jacket down on the ground. He laid you back, and you were happy with how soft it was… like a big floofy blanket.

 

“better?”

 

“Your jackets gonna get all dirty,” You told him, but… you didn’t want him to take it away.

 

“that won’t be an issue.” He lifted his own shirt over his head and removed it completely… you couldn’t help but reach out and stroke his ribs.

 

He let out a soft moan, and reached down to tug your pants off… you watch in embarrassment as he paused once he realized you weren’t wearing underwear. You covered your face and groaned as he chuckled.

 

“Don’t laugh!”

 

He chuckled once more, and then cleared his non-existent throat.

 

“not laughing.”

 

He started to kiss down your body, and you let out a shaky breath… you always loved this part. It always felt so good.

 

“...Shit,” You muttered, as he lifted your thighs to rest on his shoulders, before he leaned closer to your  _ ‘flower’ _ as he liked to call it. He let his dark blue tongue flick out to taste you, and you couldn’t stifle the moan that was ripped from your body.

 

He let his tongue drag up to your clit, where he focused on for the most part. He circled it, and looked down at you. The angle made you feel so… vulnerable. So weak and small. He could peer down at you all he wanted from this angle, and you couldn’t hide, no matter how badly you wanted to.

 

You moaned his name as you covered your eyes with your arm, trying to catch your breath and focus on the feelings you were experiencing… they were overwhelming, in the most wonderful way. You felt your core tightening as you got closer to your peak, and you used your other hand to cling to the soft jacket beneath you.

 

“P-Please,” You begged him, softly, feeling helpless and weak beneath him. You almost screamed when you felt one of his boney fingers probe at your entrance. You hadn’t been expecting that, but…  _ fuck _ did it feel good. You felt him begin to suckle on your clit, and that was enough to push you over the edge, your body shuddering and convulsing slightly. You let out a small whine as he set your body back down on the jacket, gently.

 

You lifted your arm away from your eyes as you caught your breath, and you saw him removing his pants. He was already hard… his cock throbbing as he guided himself inside of you. You moaned right away, your walls still sensitive and  _ so _ ready for him… he felt so good inside of you. He kissed you as he began to thrust, and you couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped your mouth… you felt so  _ happy _ with him. You felt comfortable enough to laugh, and all you wanted to do was  _ this _ forever. Your family didn’t matter… only he did in that moment. It was just you, him and the stars that existed… nothing else was around.

 

You laughed when he came inside of you… it happened pretty fast, yet it was still  _ so good _ . It was sticky… but arousing.

 

You both had to catch your breath for a moment, both a little sensitive and out of it from your ‘activities’, but he shifted you to sit in his lap, not bothering to pull out just yet. You were both perfectly comfortable like that… neither of you wanted to move.

 

You looked up at the sky just in time to see a shooting star pass by.

 

“...make a wish, starlight.”

 

“...I did,” You admitted, smiling like an idiot as you looked at him.

 

“what was it?”

 

You didn’t answer.

 

You just kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


End file.
